This invention relates generally to dishwashers, and more particularly, to detergent dispensers for dishwashers.
At least some known dishwashers include a cabinet, a tub within the cabinet that defines an open sided wash chamber, and a door assembly that seals the open side of the wash chamber when the dishwasher is in use. Soiled dishes, glasses, utensils, food and beverage containers, etc. are loaded into the dishwasher tub through the open side of the wash chamber when the door is open, and after the door is closed, a dishwasher cycle is executed to clean the items placed therein. The wash chamber includes a sump portion that pumps washing fluid from a fluid circulation assembly through spray arm conduits to wash items loaded onto dishwasher racks in the wash chamber, and also collects wash fluid after it has circulated throughout the wash chamber. The door assembly is attached to the dishwasher at a bottom end of the door and pivots about a hinge between fully open and fully closed positions.
Some known dishwashers include a detergent dispenser attached to an inner portion of the door assembly. The detergent dispenser includes a trough and a hinged lid or cover that closes the trough and prevents solid or powdered detergent therein from contacting moisture until a designated time in a wash cycle. At a point in time, the cover is opened and the detergent in the reservoir is released. To facilitate removal of all of the detergent from the dispenser, or to more quickly release detergent from the dispenser, a water spray jet may be directed into the trough to clear detergent from the dispenser trough. However, the detergent dispenser is refilled between each dishwasher use by an operator, thereby adding additional steps and time. In addition, consistently and accurately filling the dispenser trough according to the selected wash cycle can be challenging. If too little detergent is added, wash cycle efficiency and effectiveness is decreased. If too much detergent is added, the additional detergent may be wasted or increase the risk of etching or spots.
Additionally, some known dishwashers include a detergent tank removeably attached to the door assembly. The detergent tank is coupled to a detergent dispenser that includes a trough and a hinged lid or cover that closes the trough and prevents the detergent therein from contacting moisture until a designated time in a wash cycle. At a point in time, the cover is opened and the detergent in the reservoir is released. However, the detergent tank must be removed in order to refill, thereby adding additional steps and time. In addition, consistently and accurately dispensing the correct amount of detergent based on the state of the dishes, hardness of the water, and water temperature may be challenging. The correct amount of detergent has a direct effect on the wash cycle efficiency and effectiveness.